Holly's Support
General Supports Level 1: Holly: What do you want? None of your time is needed here, trashcan. MC: I was checking to see how you were doing. Holly: Stop being a creep! Just because im 17 doesn't make you be able to stalk me! MC: You're Misunderstanding me! I need to provide help to all those-... Holly: Ugh... Im so done with you! MC: Your swinging the sword in the improper position. As a Combat Researcher, I expect you to be better at this stuff. Holly: PLEASE, GO AWAY! MC: Fine, go run off anyway. Level 2: Holly: Sorry about that, I guess I misunderstood you a bit. MC: Don't worry, the problem is your sword. What made it break? Holly: *sighs*... You were right... I held it the wrong way and it was disarmed during the bandit fight. MC: Are you inexperienced with the sword? What caused that? Holly: I'm actually a bow knight, probably one of the most famous ones in the whole world. Rumors call me the One Shot Wonder. MC: Uhh... Who's that? Holly: You idiot! You know, the leader of the Jain mercenaries? MC: Wait... You're him? Holly: Yeah, I quit because of stress, my little sister, Janice took over and is now conquering kingdoms. Mc: ...Alright, im going to head to town, wanna lift? Holly: Sure, I'll join you. Level 3: MC: ... Holly: Thanks for the tea, anyways, why are we even in the garden? MC: I thought this was a nice place to discuss our battle plans. Holly: That's not the real reason! I can tell when you're lying. MC: ... Holly: Spill the beans! What is it? MC: Holly, I-... Holly: Never-mind, i don't want to hear it. You're still a creep aren't you? MC: No! I wanted to say that i love you. Holly: ... MC: I take back what i said! Please dont hurt me! Holly: You're lu-lucky I love you back! otherwise you were in big trouble! MC: ... Holly: *sigh* Welp, now what? MC: Lets see after the war. Marriage * Mc: You walk into the village, as the newfound hero. The world around you flutters with joy, the people are grateful as you defeated the devil king. We love you Hero! Thank you for saving our world! You walk through the carpet, Gifts are bestowed, Flowers are thrown. The only thing left is... *Door knocks down* There she is. Holly Wolfstrife, retired bandit of the hunters. Former leader of the Jain Mercenaries. ''' '''MC: took you long enough, my love. Holly: Well, Today is the day. Even if i'm clumsy, have no experience, or a pariah, you still loved me for who i am. Thank you. MC: It doesn't matter who you are, I love you the way you are. Priest: Hero, Do you take Holly as your everlasting bride? MC: I do. Priest: Holly, Do you take Our Hero as your eternal husband? Holly: I do. Priest: May the two be together forever. Holly: Thank you, for all you have done for me. MC: Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you on this journey.